Ashoka's run
by virella degos
Summary: My take on why Ashoka Tano isnt there in the movies 4-5 and 6. I am bad at writing sumaries but i hope you will like in anyway.


Authors note: I wrote this in about 30min after it came up in my mind. I don't have much experience with writing so i love constructive comments. I am sorry if i made any grammar mistakes since english isnt my first language. Please read and review :)

I had to run, even though I knew it would hurt so many people.

Master Plo who brought me to the temple. The Jedi counsel who accepted me and thought me before I became a padawan. All the

friends I made during this insane war and my fellow Jedi. The one I am hurting the most will be my master...

It hurts me to know that because I leave I will be part of the reason he joins the dark side. It hurts me to know that it will destroy

the person I know he is and will twist his soul. He will never get over my disappearance, another important person he loses. First

his mother and then me, the one he sees as his daughter...

But I have to leave I have no choice. The premonitions I get are getting worse and worse. increasing in violence and dead. Master

Yoda always told the future is ever changing, which I know is true.

But mine are becoming persistent and there are 2 main variations. the first is where I would stay with my Master and fought at his

side and the other where I was not present at his side, where I was lost to my Master. One would think I would do everything to

stay at my masters place and help him where I can like a normal padawan. But I can't. the future where I am at my Masters side is

a bleak one, the galaxy as we know will be gone. Almost all worlds destroyed, all because the Sith rose from within the Order. All

the fighting with the separatists has been changing us Jedi, even though few realize. We became more like an army then a peace

keeping force. We padawans were thrown head first into the war, even though we are just kids. The resentment against the Jedi

counsel will grow from inside the order as masters lose padawans for a cause without end and Padawans lose their Masters and

leaving them to shambles. We are supposed to have no emotions but that isn't true, we just try to hide them and don't show

them while they are there. In the end counselor palpatine will use it to turn on the Jedi from the inside. The Jedi Order will turn

into the Sith Order.

When that happens all is lost because they will kill all those against them and the counselor will help them. The few Jedi that

survive, like my Master and me, won't survive. Or when we survive we end up running the rest of our life and living in exile. The

light won't appear again for a thousands of years and by then the galaxy will be in shambles. A bleak future indeed.

the premonitions of me not being at my Masters side is less bleak, but worse enough to break my heart. After my disappearance

my master lost his way because of me. He fully focuses on the war and helping palpatine because he thinks the separatists are

the cause of my disappearance. My master was supposed to bring balance to the force, but not in the way the counsel thought.

He has to turn dark to balance the force. How and what exactly will happen then is still ever changing. One thing I can see is that

it will be a dark time or the galaxy for decades but that the light will perceive. So many of my friends will die because of me but I

know it has to be done but my hart cries.

It hurt me so much that my leaving will make my dear Master, my father, will make him turn dark but the alternative to bad to

comprehended.

So here I am in the ship I stole from a bounty hunter I killed in self defense. It is well maintained and stocked and has enough

credits to go on for a while and stock necessities. Where I will go I do not yet know. I will go where the force leads me. A place

where my Master can't find me and where I can live my life. Maybe in the future I can return and help the Jedi to rise again. I hope

my everyone, especially my master can forgive me.

Wish my gift of premonition wasn't this strong, it is more accurate then Master Yoda's. It is more of a curse then a blessing but I'll

learn to life with it. If I will survive to see the destruction of the Sith I do not know but I know I will try.


End file.
